


Bound, Hand and Heart

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, No really. Thats all they do in this fic, PWP, Smut, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas waits in a dungeon for his keeper. His hands are bound behind his back and his heart is racing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound, Hand and Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).



> A/N: This is for determamfidd, who wished for more fic of the smut variety. Also I needed a higher word count for NaNo. All That happens is Gimli and Legolas fucking each other.   
> Has a trace amount of dubcon roleplaying. Leave it to Legolas and Gimli to get really creative. Also this is not a first time fic. Assume they have had time to become familiar with each other.

 

The quiet, steady drip of water somewhere in the dark was a counterpoint to the frantic pounding of Legolas’s heart. His eyes had been covered when he’s been brought into the lower portions of the mountain. This far underground it didn’t even matter, it wasn’t as if he would be able to find his way out without a guide anyway.

The Elf sighed and shifted, causing the rope binding to tighten slightly. He would have to ask Gimli how he managed to do that one of these days.

Despite his lack of sight at the moment, his sensitive ears still managed to pick up the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards his cell. Legolas bit his tongue to stop the grin from spreading over his face and adopted a scowl instead.

Moments later there was the sound of the door being pushed opened and someone entered the room.

“Well, Elf. Right where I left you eh?” A gruff voice said from somewhere his right of center.

Legolas sniffed and tossed his head, tilting his chin upwards and sitting up straighter.

“Not feeling very talkative hm? Thats a change.” The voice let out a throaty chuckle. Legolas suppressed a shiver. “That’s a pleasant change I suppose. But don’t worry, we’ll have you using that pretty mouth soon.” There was the sound of something being dropped on the ground to Legolas’s right and some shuffling. The voice approached again.

“Lets start with those pretty pointed ears of yours hm?” Without of a warning warm oil was being drizzled over the prince’s pointed ear. Legolas just barely held back a gasp. His heart was pounding in his chest. The oil, it smelled like lavender, stuck to his hair and dripped down his ear. Behind the blindfold his eyelids fluttered and and his hands clenched behind his back. Through his fog Legolas, felt the presence move around to his left and repeat the process to his left one. He panted, but managed to stay silent. He felt a finger slowly drag from the base to the tip. Legolas bit his lip as he shuddered. He shifted slightly, trying to hide what the stimulation was doing to him.

“Still not talking?” The voice asked, close, too close to his ear. There was a tongue applied to the the inner shell and his mustache and beard scratched at the oil sensitive skin.

“That’s fine. I have more places for this oil.”

Fingers plucked at the ties on Legolas’s tunic. The knots came undone and warm, oil covered fingers slipped under the hem. Firm touches up his torso, trailing up his ribs and thumbs pressed into his collar bone.   
“Nervous, Elf? Your heart is pounding.” A broad thumb flicked across his nipple. Legolas couldn’t prevent the moan that bubbled out of his throat. His bare toes curled in the cool dungeon air. In his leggings his cock gave a heady throb.  

“Ah there’s that pretty voice. I’d thought you’d lost it.” The thumb returned to press firmly on the sensitive nub. Legolas bit his lip as his face and neck flushed.

“Don’t tell me you’re going shy now lad.” The mouth pressed another kiss to his ear and Legolas whimpered as he tossed his head.

“Ah ah, none of that now. Stay still and be good.” Both hands attacked his nipples while the tongue laved his ears.

“Ah-hh. Mmmm.” Legolas shifted desperately on the ground, trying to remove the stimulation, his breath was coming in harsh pants. His entire world was narrowed down to where he was being caressed.

Another quiet laugh close to his ear.

“Are you enjoying this elf? I was always told elves were pure and delicate,” A sharp pinch to his nipple, had Legolas keening loudly enough to echo, “and here you are panting for it.” The hands moved away, even as he let a out a choked whimper.

“You stay where you are lad. Don’t move or I won’t come back.” There were distant sounds. Despite his best efforts, Legolas couldn’t seem to calm his heart or breath. His skin was too tight and the entire room was burning with heat. His hand fisted uselessly behind his back. He shifted again, trying to take pressure off the front of his leggings. Never in his entire existence had he been this aroused. If he’d known it would be this intense, he have suggested this long ago. He stopped when the presence moved back to him.

“Stay still, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” With no more warning the cold tip of a blade was slicing through his tunic. After the ruined garment was pushed off his shoulders, the blade continued on to his leggings, delicate touches cutting right through the cotton.

“You wont need these.” The voice moved away, as Legolas shivered in the cold air, sweat chilling him. The heat returned full force when rough calloused fingers returned to his skin, tracing idle shapes into his ribs and sides.

“So sensitive, I’ll wager I could just breathe on you and you’d still respond.” The voice mused as a finger came close to Legolas’s hip, the elf throwing his head back and breathing harshly. Every moment was an agony. The speaker was moving so slowly. It felt as though he was gradually losing his mind. He squirmed, trying to get that touch closer to where he needed it.

“Want something Elf?” Fingers trailed from his chest down to his thighs. Legolas nodded urgently, words seeming like an impossible task at the moment.

“Why dont you say it? Elves, fairest and wisest of all beings, and yet you can not find your tongue?” There was a sharp slap to the outside of his thigh. The sting reverberated through him, his blood boiling.

“Ah! Touch!” He cried, throwing his head back, and moaning when a mouth latched on to his throat. He could feel every sharp point of teeth and every movement of the tongue and desired more than anything to have those teeth and that tongue on his cock.

“I am touching you. If you have any specifics in mind, you are going to have to tell me.”

Despite his lack of leverage, Legolas was bucking, trying to encourage those wandering fingers where he wanted them, where he needed them. It didn’t stop the hot blush from spreading when he stuttered out,

“Cock.”

“Pardon, I didn’t understand?” The speaker removed a hand, much to his distress.

“Cock!”  

“How do we ask nicely?” The other hand was removed.

“Please! Pleasepleaseplease!”

“I want you to ask properly.”

Legolas was near weeping with frustration, the throbbing in his neglected organ driving all other thoughts from his head. Pride, vanity, proprietary all gone in the face of his arousal.

“Please Gimli, please touch my cock.” He begged, leaning forward, trying to find his lover’s touch again.

Suddenly his sight was restored to him as Gimli untied the blindfold. For a moment he was disoriented, blinking in the dim light before the Dwarf’s mouth connected roughly with his own, his calloused hand tangling in Legolas’s hair. He automatically opened his mouth under the assault, his moan going though both of them. Gimli’s tongue tangled with his own, curling possively. When they finally broke apart, Legolas was shaking. Gimli gently touched his cheek, meeting his eyes. Legolas tried to focus, even as his body demanded attention.

“Do you want me to leave the binding on you?”

“What,” Legolas’s voice was high and broken, and he had to swallow before continuing, “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to shag you until you can not walk, just so I can carry you back up to my rooms. Then everyone will know exactly who you are attached to and if any come near you again, I am going slice their braids off.” Gimli’s voice was just as wrecked as Legolas’s. His dark eyes were made darker by arousal and Legolas could feel the heat rolling off him like he was standing next to forge.

“Leave them on.” Legolas gently butted Gimli’s broad shoulder with his forehead. “I trust you.”

Another kiss, tender this time. Legolas allowed his pounding heart to calm somewhat. He breathed in the scent of his beloved. Smoke and earth and something subtly spicy.

“Ohhhhh” he sighed. Gimli’s hands were back on his skin, every gentle touch felt like pure sunshine. He groaned when Gimli bit again, gentle nips to the skin at the junction of neck and shoulder, hyper aware of his lovers’ beard and how it brushed across his chest.

Legolas was just barely aware of being pushed back onto the cold ground. He straightened his legs and let them sprawl suggestively. He laughed breathily as Gimli growled. He’d been getting his trousers off.

“We’ll see who’s laughing after I’m done with you, my dear Elf.” Gimli said as he straddled his legs, pinning him.

“Ah ha haaa, GIMLI!” Legolas arched under him as he was taken into the Dwarves warm hands, his head whipping back and forth on the ground, his bound hands scraping against the ground.

“No so amusing now is it?” Gimli stroked up and down the length, a thumb coming up to gently tease the sensitive head, as Legolas writhed underneath him.

“Gimli! Gim- stop. Going to come.” Legolas panted, his movements becoming less frantic as Gimli slowed and finally stopped his movements. “I want you with me.”  

Their eyes met as Gimli reached over to the oil placed on the ground earlier. Uncorking the bottle, he poured a generous amount over his fingers. Without breaking eye contact, Gimli moved to where he was kneeling between the Elf’s legs, one broad hand laid firmly on Legolas’s thigh as the other trailed from the underside of of his cock, down, down, down to gently push inside. Legolas finally tore his eyes away as his entire body hummed in anticipation, his jaw locked and breathing through his nose. Gimli was always attentive to his comfort and had often told Legolas, that if he did not want this, they need not do it.

But how could he not? Not want this intimacy, being so tied to his soul’s mate. The heat and pressure and the feeling when Gimli slid his cock in and they both just stilled, adjusting to each other. If Legolas had his say, this was how the majority of his time should be spent.

Those first perfect thrusts, shallow and slow and building into a crescendo of heat as each strengthened into a deep and unyielding penetration that has them both gasping.

Legolas’s body tighten tellingly around Gimli’s length when he brushed along a bundle of nerves.   

Gimli dropped his leonine head, strong arms braced on either side of the Elf, every black blue line standing in contrast to his skin. Legolas was beginning to regret his decision to be bound, for he wanted to trace those strong lines, first with fingers, then with his tongue. A familiar heat was building in him, and he squirmed desperately.   

“Yes. Yes, just like this, my kidhuzur, hôfukel, you beneath me, around me, âzyung.” Gimli growled as he changed the angle, lifting Legolas’s legs off the ground and instead throwing them over his shoulder.

“AHHH! Gimli! Melethron!” If he hadn’t been folded nearly in half, Legolas would have been bucking hard enough to throw Gimli off. As it was he was writhing as one possessed, moaning and gasping as his golden hair went everywhere. He came completely undone as Gimli wrapped a fist around his length and pumped vigorously. His mouth opened as the pressure built low in his stomach before his entire body went rigid with the force of his orgasm.  His eyes were clenched shut, mouth opened in a sound of pleasure, legs clenched tight behind Gimli’s shoulders.

Even as he slowly came down from his own climax, Gimli was thrusting hard into Legolas’s gradually relaxing body, finally reaching his peak inside his lover and adding to the warm heat that was gradually pooling between them. His arms shook as he slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Legolas, who was still panting.

After a few moments Gimli shakily got to his feet and padded over to where he’d left a pack earlier. He removed a blade and some blankets before stumbling back over to where Legolas still lay, eyes closed.

“Sit up lad, less you wish to fall asleep all tied up.” He said, helping the Elf up.

“You have completely exhausted me. If I’d known about this, I would have confessed earlier.” legolas muttered while Gimli deftly cut through the rope. “Ah.” He flexed his stiff fingers and winced as the blood returned.

“Had I known that you would have game, I would have waited for you with rope and oil at our rooms in Gondor.” Gimli replied, shaking out the soft wool blanket, draping it around both of them and pulling Legolas down to his chest. The Elf made himself comfortable, an arm draped around Gimli’s shoulders, the other snaking under his head, their faces close in the cold air.

“Are you really going to carry me back through the halls to your rooms?” he asked a moment later, Gimli’s eyes were already closed, but his mustache twitched with his smile.

“If you like.” Legolas was silent again for a moment, before replying.

“Well yes I should like. You cant expect me to walk though Erebor bare. After all you are the one who has ruined my clothes.”

Before Gimli could reply Legolas had already fallen into the vacant eyed enchanted sleep of elves. He thought for a moment before smiling smugly.

‘There are worse ways to escort a prisoner.’ With that, he joined his love in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Translations   
> Khuzdul 
> 
> Kidhuzur - Golden  
> hôfukel - Joy of all joys  
> âzyung - Love
> 
> Sindar  
> melethron - Lover (male)
> 
> I hope this didn't suck.


End file.
